Richard Gecko (TV Series)
This article is about the character from the TV Series, you may be looking for the Film character of the same name - Richie Gecko History At a young age, Richie had burned down his house and killed his father, Ray, while he and Seth made it out of the fire alive. He and Seth then went to live with their uncle, Eddie, for the remainder and he taught them the skills required for becoming a professional thief, ultimately impacting their future and "code" of which is kept of high importance to them. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season One In Pilot, Richie and Seth rob a bank and kill 4 rangers and a couple of police officers, while kidnapping a bank teller named Monica Garza. He and Seth come to Benny's World of Liquor and hide their car beside a large truck full of hay. They go inside and while Seth goes in the bathroom, Richie talks to a girl named Jessie. They're talking about old alcohol products and Richie starts getting a little creepy, to which Jessie leaves to go to the cash register. Richie keeps hearing a female voice and goes up to where the girls and Pete are, and grabs a hold of Jessie. He tells Seth that they know who the brothers are and Seth asks her if she does and tells him no. Seth reveals that Richie broke him out of prison and they are going somewhere to get away from the law. Richie thinks Seth doesn't believe him and that he's crazy, and they see a couple of Rangers and they take the girls with them into the back. When Earl comes out of the bathroom and asks Pete if he's seen anyone again, Richie shoots Earl and the blood splatters on Pete. Richie says that Pete was signaling the ranger and a shootout then happens. While Earl is lying on the floor, Richie asks it feels to be dying and gets a smart remark in return. Richie then walks away and he starts seeing weird hallucinations of the two girls and keeps hearing a female's voice. Richie is then arguing Seth about the arrangements to get out of the liquor store and is mad at Seth with his connection. After another shootout and Richie gets shot in the hand, he kills Earl. After he does, he sees two creatures and is attacked by them. It turns out that it's two girls and they are kicking the crap out of him. He is seen cowering in fear and is looked at by his brother as he does. After a fire starts and the store blows up, the brothers are then walking to their car and Richie is getting berated by Seth for what he did. In Blood Runs Thick, In Mistress, In Let's Get Rambling, In Self Contained, In Place of Dead Roads, In Pandemonium, In La Conquista, In Boxman, In The Take, Season Two In Opening Night, Richie and Santanico are doing a heist to give a message to Amancio. They make love to each other and he finds it a little weird at first, but ends up liking it. He also gives Santanico a bracelet as well. Richie goes to a gas station and hires two men to help them keep an eye on the cameras. At first, they are paralyzed by a venom from a culebra, but some time later Santanico wakes up and gets Richie on his feet. They end up defeating the culebra, and get the money they need. When the two men threaten to out Richie as he is a Gecko, Richie tells Santanico that they can eat them and they do. Richie and Santanico then decide to get the Geckos' car and run it off a cliff so the lawmen won't be on their tails. In In a Dark Time, he was only seen as a hallucination to Freddie Gonzalez. In Attack of the 50 Ft. Sex Machine, Richie and Santanico capture Paloma to use her and a few others girls as a way to infiltrate Amancio's food supply. He then goes up to meet Eddie, his uncle, at his store and asks him if he knows anybody with sex trafficking. He disguises himself as a sex trafficker and goes to meet up with Nathan Blanchard. He shows him footage of Paloma dancing in her underwear and bra, and asks for 50% of the profits, which Nathan tells him he'll think about it. He is still seen wearing his glasses and is told about virgin girls and their blood by Santanico. Afterwards, he goes outside and is captured by Blanchard's men and is shot, to which he vamps out and consumes Langston's soul. He then transforms into Langston and uses it to his advantage. When they arrive at Nathan's home, he transforms back and shows him the girls. He then asks for 80% and Nathan agrees to the deal. In The Best Little Horror House in Texas, In Bondage, Richie is caught by Nathan and his men and brought into a room. Nathan tells him they're going to kill him and Richie gets a telepathic connection from Santanico and tries to listen in on what she is saying. Nathan wonders what he is doing and breaks him out of the connection. Richie asks him about where the truck is going and Nathan is about ready to shoot him, but Seth comes and shoots him instead. Richie goes for the two other men and kills them as well. He is angry at Seth as Nathan was going to tell him about the truck and Seth remarks that he saved his life and this is how he repays him. They go outside and when Richie tries to go in at least two of the cars parked, Seth shoots the tires from both of them, making Richie angry. He tells him he wants to his own thing, and Seth tells him to get in the car. They argue more while in the car and Richie reveals that it hasn't been a basket of roses with Santanico and he insults Seth about his new fling, Sonja. They meet up with Sheriff McCorkle and they try to bargain with him to get answers about where the truck is heading, and even when they give him the money, the didn't exactly get the answer they were looking for, and they leave. They are driving down a road and get a call and they turn around to find the truck with the girls. They find the truck and they run it off, and the driver comes out and vamps, but Seth stakes him. McCorkle shows up and tells them that he made a bargain with Malvado and will take the truck instead. They are handcuffed and when the truck leaves, Richie breaks the handcuffs and they leave in the two cars. They arrive at Jacknife Jed's and they walk in front of the headlights, with the girls right behind them. In Bizarre Tales, In Bring Me the Head of Santanico Pandemonium, In The Last Temptation of Richard Gecko, In There Will Be Blood, In Santa Sangre, Appearance Richie has short, dark hair, mostly seen slicked back. He also has icy blue eyes, and wears glasses until he was turned into a vampire. He is also seen wearing suits much like his brother. He appears to be between 22-27. Personality Earlier in his life, Richie was a self-proclaimed prodigy with a high level of intellect, despite his low level of economic success. He believed that the world was a dangerous and predatory place and that self-reliance was the key to success. When he got a hold of the Aztec spirit knife, his mental state became increasingly unstable and he began to exhibit hallucinations and sociopathic tendencies as he became connected to the spirit world, and as a result he developed extrasensory abilities that allowed him to glean emotional information from people, giving him a strange and disturbingly accurate insight into the minds of others. These were mostly the result of Santánico speaking to him in his mind, causing him to experience vivid illusions and further dilapidating his psyche. These abilities are mostly present in season one, and allow him to be able to detect lies from his hostages, as well as intentions and feelings. He is able to predict and, ultimately, thwart the plans of Scott to escape back at the motel of his capture, and was even able to read what the boy was thinking. He's much gentler with Kate, and almost takes an "I look at you and see a mirror" outlook towards her, understanding her emotions and sensing her inner grieving, though at first glance he seemed to be much more attracted to her physically than mentally and emotionally, disregarding the fact that she is underage. Richard is not only extremely talented at picking locks, but has an extensive knowledge of movies, often quoting little tidbits or reciting plots to those in his company. As he grows to know Santánico better, he develops a devotion to her, the two share a deep strong bond, and he is constantly trying to make her happy, though they go through rough turbulences as season two progresses. His mental state of health seems to improve after his transformation into a culebra, and he seems to be back on track and focused on his next score. His relationship with his brother, however, has decreased, and the two Geckos are rarely on the same page. This is later supported by Richard's desires to become independent, and never become the sideman again, of which he felt he often was while racking up scores alongside his brother. Appearances Season One *''Pilot'' *''Blood Runs Thick'' *''Mistress'' *''Let's Get Rambling'' *''Self Contained'' *''Place of Dead Roads'' *''Pandemonium'' *''La Conquista'' *''Boxman'' *''The Take'' Season Two *''Opening Night'' *''In a Dark Time'' (Hallucination) *''Attack of the 50 Ft. Sex Machine'' *''The Best Little Horror House in Texas'' *''Bondage'' *''Bizarre Tales'' *''Bring Me the Head of Santanico Pandemonium'' *''The Last Temptation of Richard Gecko'' *''There Will Be Blood'' *''Santa Sangre'' Gallery Richie profile.jpg Richie TV.png Richie TV 2.png Richie TV 3.png Richie TV 4.png Richie TV 5.png Richie and Jessie.png Richie TV 6.png Richie TV 7.png Richie TV 8.png Santanico and Richie.png Seth and Richie TV.png Richie 5 1x02.png Richie 4 1x02.png Richie 3 1x02.png Richie 2 1x02.png Richie 1x02.png Richie 6 1x02.png Richie 7 1x02.png Richie 8 1x02.png Richie 9 1x02.png Richie 10 1x02.png Richie 11 1x02.png Richie 12 1x02.png Richie 13 1x02.png Richie 14 1x02.png Richie 15 1x02.png Richie and Monica.png Richie and Monica 2.png Seth and Richie 2 1x02.png Seth and Richie 1x02.png Richie 1x03.png Richie 2 1x03.png Richie 3 1x03.png Richie 4 1x03.png Richie 5 1x03.png Monica and Richie.png Richie 6 1x03.png Richie 7 1x03.png Richie 8 1x03.png Richie 9 1x03.png Seth and Richie 1x03.png Seth and Richie 2 1x03.png Richie 1x04.png Richie 2 1x04.png Richie 3 1x04.png Richie 4 1x04.png Richie 5 1x04.png Richie 6 1x04.png Richie 7 1x04.png Richie 8 1x04.png Richie 9 1x04.png Richie 10 1x04.png RichieandSantanicoS2Ep1.jpg RichieandSantanico.jpg Richie2Promo.jpg RichieMalvadoKateArbiter.jpg SantaRichieSeth.jpg SethRichie.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Vampires Category:Gecko Family Category:Nine Lords Category:Article stubs